


Girl Crush (Drarry)

by Picly25



Category: Girl Crush - Little Big Town (Song), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25
Summary: Draco siempre tiene un pequeño enamoramiento, curiosamente en cada novia de Harry Potter.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lavender Brown, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. I've got a girl crush, hate to admit it but

—Pansy, Draco no está comiendo. — La voz de Zabini sonó burlona, como solo los slytherin podían.

—Uy, Pansy, yo que tú le daba una poción de vitaminas.

—Calla Theo, ninguna poción por ahora de eso me encargo yo. —Carraspeando con elegancia, prosiguió a hablar en tono peligrosamente calmo. —Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, deja de observar a la mesa de los gryffindor y come ese desayuno ahora mismo.

La voz de la pelinegra le sonó más como un regaño, así que se dispuso a comer, sin dejar de mirar hacia la mesa de los gryffindor. Draco no lo entendía y no se lo diría a Pansy, no de nuevo, o por lo menos no tan pronto, apenas hace media hora le había hecho presente su inconformidad y enojo y Pansy solo le respondió con un escueto: "Te tragas tu enojo y te aguantas por cobarde".

Y es que Draco no sabía por qué Potter se empeñaba en salir con alguien que es obvio a él le terminaría gustando. Cualquiera en su sano juicio tendría un enamoramiento por ellas, justo ahora específicamente por ella. La perfecta Daphne Greengrass, tan linda con su cabello rubio casi blanco, su hermosa piel blanca y tersa como la nieve, preciosos ojos grises, una sangre pura y como plus slytherin, Draco no puede negar que es la definición a la palabra de perfección femenina por mucho y por eso Potter sale con ella.

No es que el slytherin creyera que se sentiría triste si Potter y Daphne terminan, porque ya ha pasado con Chang, la chica Weasley y Lavender, es solo que cada vez que ellas están al alcance de Draco, una cita es suficiente para dejarlas ir, no soportaría la idea de volver a salir con ellas, ni besarse mucho menos teniendo sexo. Le parecen aburridas y muy dóciles para su gusto, recuerda que cuando salió con Cho, ella le dejo escoger cada cosa de la cita, lugar, hora, día y comida para ambos incluida, se sonrojaba todo el tiempo y apenas y murmuraba. No, definitivamente eso no le llevaría a nada, al regresar al castillo la dejo con un "Si tienes personalidad algún día, conseguirás a alguien que te soporte lo suficiente, pero ese no seré yo" Y solo entonces pudo saber porque solo duro dos semanas con Potter.

La cita con Ginevra, fue un poco mejor que eso, pero no lo suficiente. La pelirroja acepto su cita de inmediato y dividieron las actividades de la misma. Por el mediodía fueron a comer en un restaurante del callejón Diagon, y más tarde se encontraban en un campo jugando con los gemelos Weasley, Bill y su novia Fleur, tristemente para Ginevra lo más atractivo de esa tarde fueron los gemelos. Y el príncipe de slytherin no tuvo consideración al hacérselo saber en cuanto llegaron a Hogwarts. Así que en menos de lo que dijo Malfoy, su interés amoroso se esfumo y de nuevo pudo comprender porque solo duro un par de meses en relación con el gryffindor, suponía que el azabache se distraía de terminarla cuando pasaba tiempo con el resto de Weasley's.

Por ultimo salió con Lavender o jodidamente irritante Lavender, Draco ama ser el centro de atención, pero incluso él tiene límites, parecía que gryffindor estaba dispuesta a lamer el suelo por donde él pasara. A cada instante lo elogiaba, cuando el rubio dijo que Brown había pisado excremento de hormigas, ella le contesto con un muy agudo: "Oh Draky, eres tan sensacional por decírmelo, me retirare un segundo para no importunarte" y ese fue todo, los hizo aparecer a ambos en la escuela y la dejo, no sería más amable, por mucho que le hubiese atraído la chica en el pasado, ¡Por Salazar! Es un Malfoy, no podía aceptarse estar con ella a un lado, y como las veces anteriores, supuso que el hecho de que Potter y ella salieran solamente dos veces debió de hacerlo obvio. Añadiendo un plus a ese desastre, Pansy y Theodore no dejo de burlarse de él llamándole _Draky_ por un mes.

Y ahora pasaba por lo mismo de hace meses, pero ahora es un poco peor, solo un poco. Y es que el estúpido gryffindor no ha dejado a Daphne y ya casi cumplen tres meses saliendo, y el ojigris se siente desfallecer. Odia la manera en la que el gryffindor mira a Greengrass, por el apellido de su familia que lo tiren de la torre de astronomía si está mintiendo, no soporta ver las manos de Potter en la cintura de la rubia, ni estar presente en alguna demostración muy afectuosa.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio teniendo como respuesta un trío de personas rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Joder Malfoy, deja el drama o le diré a tía Cissy que no te estas alimentando.

Blaise y Nott tomaron su copa con jugo de calabaza para tratar de ocultar la sonrisa que les asomaba al saber que eso era el arma de Pansy para que su amigo fuera un hijo de puta con todos de nuevo y no el chico deprimido que avergonzaba al cuarteto slytherin.

—Ya Pans, estoy bien, no le mandes nada a mi madre.

Zabini río ante la rápida contestación. —No llores bebé, seguro tu mami no te regañara, solo te dará papilla ¿de manzanita estaría bien?

Y todos rieron, a excepción de Draco quien le aventó una fresa a su amigo en la cara, ese desgraciado. Pero era un desgraciado que adoraba, -aunque no lo hiciera verbal-, así que estaba bien. Por ahora, ya más tarde el ojigris pensaría una manera de borrar a Greengrass del mapa de Potter. 


	2. I got a heart rush, it's slowin' down

—No creí posible que pudiera ponerse más pálido de la que ya es. 

Pansy le dio un golpe en el hombro. —Callate Zabini

Sobandose el brazo, el moreno miró a su amiga, —Oyeme, no es mi culpa que parezca que se va a desmayar.

—Vamos Pansy, sabes que Blaise tiene razón, hay que darle un golpe para que respire correctamente.

—Theo, no.

Estaban los cuatro amigos reunidos en la sala común de slytherin, todos observando con cautela a Draco, quien parecía estar en una especie de transe. Saliendo de clase de DCAO, se encontraron de frente con la pareja que menos querían, o las parejas considerando que estaban Potter y Daphne, acompañados de Weasley y Granger ¿Qué fue lo que causó la cara de idiota en el rubio? Sencillo, la parejita del gryffindor y la slytherin los saludaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y una sonrisa fue suficiente para que Draco se pusiera tan pálido como le era posible, -no lo culpen el no se sonroja, palidece, extraño pero nada sorprendente-.

—Puedo escucharlos ¿Saben?

Theo río seguido de Zabini. —Por supuesto que sabemos, esa es la idea.

Malfoy les miro con un puchero que pretendía ser una mala cara. Pansy rio bajito al ver a su amigo.

—Vamos dejen a Dragón en paz. 

Levantandose del sillon donde estaba, la pelinegra tomo la mano del rubio y lo jalo, saliendo de la sala común, Draco ni siquiera trató de reclamar, solo se dejaba llevar, como el pez más pequeño por la fuerza de la marea. 

—Debes detener esto, Draco.

El rubio miró extrañado a su amiga. —No sé de qué hablas Pansy.

—Claro que lo sabes, Theo y Blaise lo saben, ¡Casi todo hogwarts lo sabe! Solo te estas lastimando.

El rubio dio un suspiro, —Es que no puedo evitarlo ¿Por qué el? No entiendo, Daphne es tan perfecta, con su cabello largo y platinado, casi como la luna, una nariz tan respingada y pequeña, su cuerpo delicado, —Mientras Draco parecía estar más que ensimismado, Pansy solo rodó los ojos, su amigo no fue a ravenclaw por esta razón. —sus ojos, ¿Los has visto? tan hermosos y grises 

—Eres tan narcisista.

Fue tan bajo el susurró de Pansy o tanta la ensoñación de Draco, que el rubio no escucho. 

—Y solo esta con Potter, con el estúpido Potter.

Y el suspiro del rubio fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que ambos se sumergieran en un silencio lleno de esperanza.


	3. I got it real bad, want everything she has

—Draco Lucius Malfoy Lupin, si no dejas de gruñir le dire al tío Sev que te encierre en el sótano con canuto.

Y Draco dejó de gruñir, como odiaba cuando Pansy amenazaba con algo como eso, no quería entrar de nuevo al sótano de su padrino, no jamás.

Blaise rio y paso su brazo por los hombros del rubio, después de todo, a él no le importaba perder su postura slytherin. 

—Vamos Draco, respira, sabes hacerlo es básico, no se necesita ser muy listo. 

—Oh clar-

—... en verdad es de un color hermoso, no es el rubio usual, es como hilos de plata. Me encanta.

Y Draco se quedó rígido, no dio ni un paso más, y su trío de amigos como leales que son, se posaron a su alrededor, como si no se hubieran detenido de improvisto, quien los viera pensaría que llevan tiempo platicando o simplemente molestando a alguien y Potter no fue la excepción. 

—Vaya Malfoy molestando a los alumnos desde tan temprano. 

Y Draco de verdad quería ignorarlos, pero no pudo y miró a Potter directamente a sus estúpidos y miopes ojos verdes. 

Haciendo una mueca, el rubio decidió que no le haría mal desquitar su estrés con Potter. —¿Te interesa Potter? Lárgate de mi vista.

—Tan agradable como siempre Malfoy, —Y para todos pasó desapercibido como el gryffindor soltó la mano de Daphne apenas se acercó a ellos, para todos, menos para Pansy. —Deberían de haberte mandado a Hufflepuff, apuesto a que te verías lindo de amarillo.

Y Draco palideció. 

—Jodete Potter.

Harry sonrió burlonamente a la par que daba un par de pasos cerca del rubio. —¿Lo ves? Eres un hufflepuff nato, seguro que serías el rey de los tejones y no solo el príncipe de las serpientes. 

—Soy el rey de las serpientes Potter, decir príncipe es solo para no advertir a cualquiera de mi estatus, pero no esperaba más de un gryffindor. 

Draco se deleito con el ceño fruncido de Potter. Y tomando la mano de Pansy, se retiró, dejando a la hermosa Greengrass con el estúpido Harry Potter atrás.

Zabini y Theo solo le sonrieron a modo de burla a la pareja y se fuera, siguiendo a sus amigos. Amigos que al parecer habían desaparecido, al no notarlos cerca, se decidieron por ir a su sala común de todas maneras Severus no les quitaría puntos si faltaban a su clase. 

Por otro lado en la torre de astronomía se encontraba un Draco con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Pansy, una pequeña lagrima corría por su sien, y sus labios apretados eran una clara señal de que no la estaba pasando bien. Tal vez Daphne paseándose por los pasillos de la mano de Potter estaba comenzando a serle difícil de ver, tal vez después de cinco meses de verlos exudar miel y brillitos ya no aguantaba más. Solo quiere todo lo él tiene... Lo que ella tiene


	4. That smile and that midnight laugh, she's givin' you now

—Potter solo cierra la boca de una buena vez.

—Vamos Malfoy no trates de fingir que te molesta mi risa.

Bien Draco no lo iba a negar, y es que a pesar de que se sentía plenamente cómodo ahí a lado del azabache, temía que si decía o hacía algo que incomodara al castaño este lo mandará a hacer jugo de calabaza, el gryffindor había tenido una pelea con Daphne y se escondió en la torre de astronomía donde curiosamente Draco también estaba pues no podía dormir y a pesar de que al inicio quiso decirle lo estúpido que es por pelearse con Greengrass, simplemente se quedó en silencio y de un momento a otro las bromas y anécdotas fluían como si fuese una rutina de todos los días. 

—Pero en serio creo que pagaría lo que sea por ver ese recuerdo de Remus.

Draco se puso pálido, pero su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. 

—Moony accedería a mostrartelo sin objeción, pero padre, —rió secamente. —Padre te cruciara un par de veces y aun así te pediría más de un millón de galeones para que lo veas.

—Aún sigo sin creer que seas hijo de Remus, sino lo hubiera confirmado personalmente creería que el magiárbol genealógico que expusiste era otra broma tuya. 

Malfoy rodó los ojos. —Ya superalo Potter.

Y ver como Harry lucía indignado por esa respuesta, solo le hizo sentir cosquilleo en su estómago, cosquilleo que ignoro cuando Potter se levantó de su lado para comenzar a agitar las manos rebeldemente mientras daba vueltas, parecía demente.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Fue tan impactante! ¡Lupin nos dio clase un año y jamás hubo un mínimo indicio de que eran padre e hijo!

El slytherin simplemente soltó una risa, propia de un slytherin, pensó Harry mientras detenía sus divagaciones para apreciar, era la primera vez que escuchaba su risa, una risa pura y no pudo evitar prestarle mucha atención. 

—¡Por merlín! Déjalo Harry, pops me hubiera hecho comer brócoli todas las vacaciones de invierno si hubiera mostrado nuestro parentesco o le hubiera pedido un trato especial. Por otra parte, padre me hubiera dado un sermón de tres horas sobre porque no debo perder el porte y mostrarme sentimental en multitudes, era lo mejor. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero parecía más relajado. Y un cómodo silencio se instaló un par de segundos. 

—Aún no entiendo.

—Típico de gryffindor.

Harry tomó uno de los platinados mechones del slytherin. —Remus es gryffindor. 

—Pops debió ir a Ravenclaw.

—Eso no le quita lo gryffindor.

Draco alzó una de sus cejas, y empujo con su dedo índice los lentes de Harry. 

—Así es, pero lo excluye de mis agresiones hacia los leones. 

Con un tono de voz más bajo que el que habían estado usado anteriormente, agregó el pelinegro. —Cuidado serpientita, algún león podría cazarte. 

Usando el mismo tono que el gryffindor, Draco replicó. —Sí, bueno, también soy un dragón. 

Y miradas, solo jade y plata... Hasta que una luz les destello y una brecha se abrió de nuevo. 

Un patronus, Draco realmente no sabía de quién era ese faisán, el cual iba con Potter, oh Potter.

La maravillosa voz de Daphne comunicada por el faisan irrumpió el silencio. 

—"Harry, lo siento, tienes razón fue una idea muy estúpida pero fue lo único que pude pensar. Ven a la orilla del lago negro, te estaré esperando.— una risita melosa interrumpió un momento el relato. —Lo siento, me dio risa parecer desesperada, solo ven por favor." Y con una risa más el faisán de mediano tamaño desapareció. 

Harry miró a Draco, con una clara mueca de incomodidad mientras se rascaba la nuca. —C- creo que debo irme. 

Sí, las risas se habían ido. —No me debes explicaciones Potter, largate. 

Y así fue, el gryffindor se retiró con una última mirada hacia el rubio, quien solo miraba por la ventana.

Deseo esas risas por la noche, fue lo último que pensó Draco mirando a la luna.


	5. I want to taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you

—¡Dragón! Ven cariño, toma asiento.

El ojigris camino hasta la mesa donde su papá le movía la mano en un saludo. Es sábado y la salida a Hogsmeade le sirve como descanso de todo el drama amoroso al que es sometido, -si porque es culpa del estúpido Potter que el esté en un lío de sentimientos-, y ¿Quién más para darle paz y amor que sus padres? 

Camino con prisa y elegancia, hasta llegar a la mesa de sus padres, quienes lo miran con cariño, -diría con una sonrisa, pero el único que sonríe es Moony-.

Estirándose por sobre la mesa dejó un delicado beso en la mejilla de Remus y uno en la de Lucius.

—Pops, padre.

—Te pedimos chocolate con esencia de menta Dragón ¿Está bien para ti?

Draco le dio una sonrisa ladeada a su padre. —Por supuesto, gracias.

Remus dio un sorbo a su leche tibia y miró a su hijo con un inmenso amor y curiosidad. —¡Dime Dragón¡ ¿Quién provoca ese brillo en tus ojos de estrella?

Lucius miró a su esposo y regresó su vista a su primogénito, ahora con interés. 

—N- no sé de qué hablas pops. 

—Sabes que sé cuando mientes cariño, solo descríbenos a la persona que se robó el corazón de mi pequeño.

Dándole un sorbo a su té, Lucius murmuró por lo bajo. —Mientras no sea un Weasley de nuevo, esta bien.

Dándole un leve codazo, el castaño agregó. —Calla Lu, sabes que eso solo fue un, realmente no se que fue pero Dragón no estaba enamorado. 

—Sí Re, tienes razón. 

Draco solo esperaba, guardando otro momento en su cabeza, donde su padre le da la razón a su pops, después de todo, es con la única persona que termina cediendo.

—Ya lo sabia amor, ahora Dragón vamos ¿Quién se robó tu corazón?

Jugueteando con sus dedos sobre la mesa, se aclaró la garganta, pensando sobre la persona que robó su corazón y aunque con un par de dudas por imágenes difusas, comenzó a hablar.

—Ella es de slytherin y-

—!Perfecto¡

—¡Lucius! lo siento pequeño, continúa.

Un poco pálido siguió su relato. —Su cabello es rubio, pero no uno normal es como la luz de la luna o hilos de plata, su piel es pálida como si jamás le diera el sol. —Draco no levantó la mirada de la mesa, porque si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto las miradas confundidas de sus padres. —Sus facciones son delicadas pero filosas y sus ojos, ¡Por merlin! sus ojos son del gris más brillante que hay y su cuerpo es como un templo delicado. 

—Dragón cariño, ¿Es una manera de decirnos que eres trans?

Draco levantó la mirada rápidamente, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos que lo analizaba mientras lo veían comprensivamente. 

—No pops, ¿Que estas diciendo?

Lucius respondió por ambos. —Draco, es que hiciste una descripción exacta de ti, solo que utilizando un pronombre femenino al inicio, lo que nos lleva a pensar que eres una persona trans o-

—O una muy narcisista.— Término Remus la frase, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su esposo.

—¡No! ¡No es nada de eso! Me gusta la novia de Potter.

—¿De nuevo pequeño?

Haciéndose pequeño en su asiento, desvió la mirada de la de sus padres. —Uh, si.

—Dragón no has pensado que tal vez no te gustan las novias de Harry, sino él.

Draco viajo su vista de Lucius a Remus y de Remus a Lucius. —N- no.

—Sabes que no habría ningún problema en que así fuera ¿Cierto bebito?

Lucius miró aterrado a su esposo. —¡¿Como que no hay problema?! Mejor sal con el muchacho Diggory o con los gemelos Weasley, todos menos Potter.

—Lucius, no.

Draco carraspeó incómodo.

—Ni siquiera saben s-, digo no me gusta.

Remus sonrió enternecido. —Por supuesto dragón, entonces si usamos veritaserum en ti seguirás afirmando lo mismo. 

Y la mente de Draco colapso en recuerdos, recuerda cuando conoció a Harry en la fiesta de cumpleaños número tres de Draco, el día que empezaron a discutir, -la razón no la recuerda, pero desde ese día no han dejado de hacerlo a pesar de que Lily amé a Draco como de su familia y Remus a Harry-, cada vez que estuvieron en problemas juntos, siempre estando uno detrás del otro, el afán que siempre ha tenido por el gryffindor y lo que hace y la reciente obsesión que tenía por las parejas del ojiverde. ¿Cómo rayos lo supo su padre tan rápido cuando a él le había tomados más de seis años? ¡Todo este tiempo no quiso a las chicas, quiso a Harry! mediante ellas, solamente quería la parte de él que tenían ellas.

—Creo que me gusta Potter.


	6. I want to drown myself, in a bottle of her perfume

Lunes, Draco odia los Lunes, porque su primera clase es pociones, compartida con los gryffindor y Draco no ha dejado de pensar en cierto gryffindor desde el sábado, menos después de lo que le dijo Remus, y ha sido su mantra cada vez que ve a a Daphne, -quien ahora le resulta hermosa solamente porque descubrió que prácticamente es una réplica suya-, y a Potter de la mano.

Draco solo aguarda un momento y escucha las sabias palabras de pops en su mente; "Tu le gustas Dragón, no hay que ser muy listo para saberlo, solo piensa ¿Por qué ha durado más con tu réplica femenina que con las demás chicas? Incluso James podría descifrarlo. Confía en tus encantos cachorro, eres un Lupin"

Y bueno el rubio odia a su tío Sev por ponerla en la misma mesa que la pareja desastrosa, de esto ya hace tres semanas, solamente le queda el consuelo de que esta será su última clase con ellos como equipo. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo Greengrass? La raíz de orquídea va machacada no licuada.

La rubia lo miró con una ceja alzada. —Vamos Draco, es lo mismo. ¿O no Harry?

Y bueno Draco no podía creer que su clon fuera tan idiota. 

—Por supuesto que no Greengrass, si en el libro de pociones dice "machaca" es lo que vas a hacer, no tendré una poción mal hecha por tu incompetencia. 

—C- creo que Draco tiene razón Daphne, no hay que hacerlo mal. 

Y una sonrisa ladeada se posó en el rostro del slytherin, contrastando con la mueca de Daphne.

—¿Es enserio Potter? De nuev-

—Señorita Greengrass callase y trabaje, no creo que los señores Malfoy-Potter la quieran dentro de su equipo si continúa con esa actitud.

La platinada miró a Snape, —Son Malfoy y Potter, profesor. 

El hombre miró despectivamente a la chica. —¿Que intenta decir Greengrass? 

—Usted dijo Malfoy Potter.

—Diez puntos menos para slytherin y puede retirarse de mi clase señorita Greengrass. 

Y casi echando fuego por los ojos, la chica se retiró. Dejando a su paso el olor de su perfume, un olor dulce, demasiado, una combinación entre fresas y canela. Y Malfoy vio en el momento exacto, donde Harry trataba de capturar todo el olor de Daphne, lo más que le fue posible. Ignorando ese hecho, Draco se dedicó a leer las tres páginas de teoría sobre amortentia, o eso creía que haría. 

—Entonces...

Draco miró extrañado al azabache, —¿Entonces que, Harry?

—Solo hay que machacar la raíz de orquídea y ¿Acabamos?

—¿No leíste nada verdad?. —Ante la mirada del gryffindor, supo la respuesta. —Es el último paso, le agregamos la orquídea y dejamos reposar cinco minutos. Luego se la presentamos a Snape y no se que sucede, pero nos dará puntos por que será la mejor. 

Harry miró divertido al rubio.

—¿Ser modesto no te va?

—En ocasiones, pero hay que admitir que soy el mejor en pociones. 

—Luego de Snape y Hermione. 

Draco miró la manera torpe en la que Harry terminaba de machacar y agregaba al caldero. 

—Sí luego de Snape y- que te pasa Potter ¿Sabes? Me comenzabas a agradar, Granger se sabe la teoría, sin embargo mis prácticas son impecables. Idiota.

Y el gryffindor solo sío, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Draco y repetía demasiados "Lo siento, lo siento" muy cerca del rostro del ojigris. Cualquier persona a su alrededor pensaría que se trataba de la pareja melosa del salón, claro que si una pelinegra sonreía emocionada desde su mesa. Ellos no lo vieron. Y así fue hasta que Severus decidió que ya era demasiado lo que había presenciado eso y gracias a Merlín se terminó el tiempo límite que dio para concluir la poción. 

—Basta de juguetear, señores Malfoy-Potter, ya que tienen tiempo de sobra pongan su caldero para muestra de sus compañeros. 

Y un Harry con las mejillas sonrojados acompañado de un Draco más pálido de lo usual, se posaron frente al aula, dejando su caldero a exposición de todos. 

—Bien, señor Malfoy ¿Puede decirnos qué es la amortentia?

Draco miró hacía la mesa donde estaban Pansy, Theo y Blaise. Malditos suertudos que trabajaron juntos. Regresando su visto a Severus, dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Es el filtro de amor más poderoso. 

—Y en palabras que el señor Potter pueda comprender, díganos a qué huele. 

Draco miró a Harry con una sonrisa ladeada. —Varía según los gustos de la persona. 

Severus dio un asentimiento. —Potter sirva de algo y díganos qué olor percibe usted. 

Harry miró de soslayo al rubio y se acercó, dándole una mirada a Snape, tomando valor, -sin saber el porque lo necesitaba-, se dedicó a asimilar los olores. 

—Yo huelo, menta y ¿whisky de fuego? con un toque de manzana ¿verde? tal vez y acondicionador.


End file.
